


Thy Your Service

by jura_mirahe0791



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/pseuds/jura_mirahe0791
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Thy Your Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inu_Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/gifts).

Title: Thy Your Service  
Plot Writer: jura_mirahe0791, Inu_Sensei   
Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!  
Status: Complete

****

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

  
****

  
A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

****

  
It was an uneventful day for the legal practitioner, suit coat discarded to his swivel backrest, tie loosened and wearing a tired look, looking up to his laptop wall paper and smiled, seeing his blonde four years old son, “You know Yuuri-san if you finish notarizing those forms, you can run home to Yurio early.” his secretary jabbed him.

Yuuri sighed, “Who let this piled up again?” he asked in annoyance and she giggled shaking her head leaving the huge office to head to her own table.

“Oh please, we both know it’ll be piling up knowing you’re always being called at the Prime Minister’s residence, so don’t blame me.” his secretary sassily replied from the door and Yuuri gave another groan from his displeasure.

It was late in the evening when he finished and went straight home to his apartment, finding his little son all tucked to bed already, Yuuri is exhausted but seeing his son made him relaxed. He took off his tie and threw it to a chair sitting beside his son and caressing it with his knuckles, leaning in and leaving a kiss to his son’s forehead he went to take the tie off the chair and sneaked to the kitchen finding his brother who volunteered to babysit the toddler.

“Did you fight with Jura-chan?” Yuuri quizzed at his brother who was chugging down a bottle of beer.

“Why would you think that?” his younger brother replied while looking out the window and trying to avoid his older brother.

“Because I did not find any bouquet of roses on her table, or a cheezy note on a bento.” teased Yuuri.

“You know, instead of bothering me, why don’t you go find your own Omega for little Yurio, and get off my own relationship.”

“Ouch, Shiro is a bit stingy~” his brother continued to tease, “Oh and by the way, Tsukasa-kun called me earlier and asked me if you are available to meet him on saturday, he needed your Contractor Company’s assistance again.”

“Wait, Mikogami Tsukasa, the Prime Minister?”

“Exactly.” Yuuri nodded, “And keep it down, your nephew is already in his dream land.” Yuuri chuckled to himself.

“Tell him it’s an appointment.” his brother confirmed, “And I’ll be taking my leave now that you’re home, thanks for the beer.”

“No problem, but if I were you I’d drop my love for alcoholic drinks, Jura hates those.”

“Whatever, Nii-sama.” shaking his head and taking his high-collar leather jacket and car key.

****

  
Saturday came by quickly and Yuuri with his son in his arms, being tailed by his trusted secretary entered a security swarmed estate, huge white with black rustic box type designed mansion with glass wall to add beauty to it, the security was tight in such place since the person who owns and lives in the state is the founder of the Contractor company that flocked the estate.

Walking in the huge mansion, they were greeted by men in cargo pants and fitted polo-shirts, little Yuri wasn’t even intimidated by huge scary men, but rather greets them, although they were a little extra in greeting the Secretary and Yuuri noticed it.

“Nanay Jura, why are you not living with Tatay Shiro?” quizzed by the little four years old boy and Yuuri did his best to stifle his laughter.

Poor Jura blushed a bit and replied, “So see, baby, your Tatay Shiro is not proposing to me formally and because Nanay is independent she is not going to say anything about it.”

“Daddy, you’re smart right?” little Yuri looked his father and Yuuri bounced his eyebrows with a smile confirming, “Daddy, what is indepenedet?”

“Independent, baby boy.” Yuuri chuckled at his son’s cute vocabulary, “So see, independent is wherein a person can do things by himself without any help from others.” Yuuri explained the word to him in a way the child can comprehend, little Yuri’s mouth turned ‘O’ in amazement.

“Well, Yura wants to be that when he gows up!” his cute pronunciation in English is cute and the maids and others around him almost melted.

“Sure you would, Daddy raised you.” Yuuri gave him a smacking pepper kisses to the baby’s cheek. Striding to where the Prime Minister and Shiro is, Jura following behind gave a small smile and gently caressed her middle.

Yuuri handed his son to his secretary who happily took a stroll at the wide garden, the three men discussed the security detail for the up-coming event and Yuuri made details for the reception after the big sports event, however Yuuri’s main goal is to have contact with the foreign diplomats and talk business instead.

****

  
When the day came for the sports event, Yuuri happily took his son to see the competition, “Daddy, can I start skating?” his son cutely asked and Yuuri had all the money to buy his son his own personal rink if he does so desire.

“Look! It’s Vitya!” bounced by the child from his seat while ren held him.

The child is aware who the athlete is since his father is a big fan, they were in a special VIP area with great view and comfortable area, and throughout the event.

As it was over, little Yuri went to greet Japan’s Ace Minami who he is close with after a few visits and meetings, however a certain platinum haired Russian kept eying the raven haired lawyer.

And later that evening, Yuuri is well dressed in his fine suit; a silky light gray three piece suit with black dress-shirt that matches his baby boy, except Yuri’s trousers are a pair of matching shorts.

“Go and play with Nanay Jura.” smiled Yuuri and the boy bounced to an adventure looking for the said woman.

Yuri shortly found her and demanded to be carried, “So, Mr. Katsuki is she your Omega, she’s perfect!” one of the diplomats patted Yuuri, the gold medalist in the Omega division perfectly heard the conversation and left the scene upset.

The Alpha chuckled and shook his head, “No, she’s not, she’ll be a good mother though.” Yuuri nodded, “However she’s already claimed despite not physically, she is a good friend and secretary, she and my brother are not that official but I know something is going on with her and she has been mothering my son for a while now, I heard Omegas tend to be protective of younglings when they are carrying.”

“Does your brother know?” the man asked.

“Actually no, but I would let them sort their thing out.” while they talked a certain Russian is sulking and glaring at Jura but remained calm.

When Yuri turned to see the person, “Nanay! It’s Vitya-san!” and the boy wiggled off of the woman who happily placed him down and followed him.

“Vitya!” the boy’s eyes shined and Victor crouched to his level to meet his fan, “Daddy has been your biggest fan.” Victor blushed and blinked in surprise, he then looked at the woman who giggled, Victor thought she’s supposed to be jealous since her Alpha’s attention is to another Omega.

“What is your name?” asked Victor in a gentle tone.

“Yuri! Similar with Daddy, but Nanay Jura and Tatay Shiro call me Yurio.” Victor easily noticed the boy to be Russian.

“I’ll call you Yura then.” he chuckled, “Can you tell me about your Daddy?” he asked.

“Sure!” he happily obliged and he looked at the said mother to carry him.

“Oh please, I’m just his Daddy’s secretary.” she mused how reluctant the other Omega is and assured him, “Why don’t we head to the garden?” 

And they did, walking around the secured estate with Shiro’s men greeting Jura and Yuri, “Wow, you’re popular.” Victor chuckled at the little boy in his arms.

“Not weally, they work for my Tatay.” Victor confused.

“Tatay in Filipino means Papa, and they work for Shiro, his uncle, my boss’ brother.” explained by Jura, “You know I noticed your sticky look at my boss, so mind telling me what’s going on?” asked by Jura who looked interested.

They sat by the fountain and held the little boy by his coat while he was standing at the edge of the fountain, “You see, when Yuurochka visited Sochi a year ago he proposed to me.”

It was a shock to Jura but asked nonetheless, “Is he drunk?” she knows her boss well.

“Does sixteen flutes of champagne count?” Victor asked, “You see we got to know each other, he’s such a nice man and told me about his son I was excited to meet him in person and here I am.” he giggled.

“So you know how he found Yurio?” Jura asked and again and Victor’s eyes looked upset.

“Yes, who would do such a thing to a three weeks old baby!” he stated angrily, “I mean, I know I’m an Omega, unmated -when I met Yuurochka but nonetheless, I have a maternal instinct, I am glad however Yuurochka put those people away for good.”

“I guess we are reminded that there are many evil in this cruel world, parents selling their children.” Jura stated and placed her palm over her belly and gently caressed it again.

“Don't tell me you’re carrying a pup?” Victor squealed excitedly.

“Well, the Alpha doesn't know yet.” she blushed, “Wait… you said unmated when you met my boss, what do you mean about that, and what happened after you met my boss?” Jura grinned.

“Uhm… he happened to be my Alpha.” after admitting.

“Wait… he marked you?”

“It was consensual on my part, but I never knew he wouldn’t remember.”

“Right my boss is a black-out-drunk.” she hummed, “So what do want to do now?”

“I really don't know, I just didn't want to barge in their lives and say, hi, you mated me back in Sochi.” he sighed.

“I would try and help you if you want?” smiled by the woman and Victor’s hopeful eyes sparkled, “Hi baby, say, do you want Vitya to be your Mommy if so happens?”

“Really?” the boy replied in interest, “Can Vitya tweach me to skate bweautifully if he bwecomes my Mommy?”

“I would love too!” Victor replied and the three headed back in the party, before anyone could whisk Victor away they made their stride straight at Yuuri, his brother and the Prime Minister.

Viktor handed the child to Jura, “Boss, you need to have a one-on-one talk with him.” pushing Victor to Yuuri and taking the child after.

Yuuri and Victor had sincere talk by the balcony and understood what happened, until “Oh my gosh!” one of the skaters screamed when Yuuri’s secretary holding the boy suddenly dropped with abdominal pain, Victor and Yuuri raced to her side but they were beaten by Shiro, taking off his suit coat and covering the woman and screaming ambulance, his men cleared some way and helped him out the estate.

Yuuri helped his son to his FJ cruiser and let Victor ride shotgun, Yuuri had no problem about the fact he mated Victor, it was a dream to be honest and he was more than delighted to have himself to be Yuri’s Mother if so happened.

Arriving at the hospital they were directed to wait out in the hallway while Jura and Shiro are in the ER, Yuuri explained to his son that their lifestyle will change a bit but the boy is delighted to have the Omega to their family of two.

When all things were sorting out, the now family of three were let into a suite, Jura already changed to a hospital gown and holding Shiro’s hand.

“So?” Victor asked with a smile.

“Ah… I told him.” Jura blushed.

“Like I said, I know I said I hated kids, but why am I still here babysitting my nephew if I really hate them? And how could I be that monster to hate my own child?” Shiro grumbled and Jura gave him a relieved look.

“I’m sorry for judging you.” Jura gave a gentle smile.

“Have more faith in me.” he sighed and kissed her knuckles.

“I will from now on.” she assured, “And have you sort your own problem, boss?” she turned to Yuuri.

“Ah, that, well, yes… actually Vitya impulsively decided to stay in Japan from now on.” he announced, “And because Shiro’s going to be a real Tatay soon, I swear we better go back to Hasetsu and tell our parents that Hiro and Dr. sister-in-law is not the only one having their kids.” Yuuri grinned.

“Ah yess, we need to annoy Mari Nee-sama.” snorted by Shiro.

With things sorted, the little blonde boy sat beside Jura and asked for attention, “Can I be a skater too?” he asked and Victor can see a future prodigy.

~END~

Just don't forget to give comments, suggestion and critical critique. :)


End file.
